Anjo Rebelde
by Mereditth
Summary: Sorriso encantador... e gênio indomável... Juvia sabe que a sociedade não aceitará de braços abertos a filha de um notório ladrão, e que nenhum dos cavalheiro que flertam com ela ousará pedi-la em casamento. Juvia resolve, então, fazer os jovens e emproados lordes provar do próprio remédio, deixando que se apaixonem e depois dispensando-os. Mas isso muda quando ela conhece Gray F


**Resto da Sinopse:**

Sorriso encantador... e gênio indomável...

Juvia sabe que a sociedade não aceitará de braços abertos a filha de um notório ladrão, e que nenhum dos cavalheiro que flertam com ela ousará pedi-la em casamento. Juvia resolve, então, fazer os jovens e emproados lordes provar do próprio remédio, deixando que se apaixonem e depois dispensando-os. Mas isso muda quando ela conhece Gray Fullbuster, um homem bonito, inteligente e bem-humorado, que não se preocupa com o que as pessoas pensam ou esperam dele. Isso será suficiente para que ele e Juvia possam ter esperança de encontrar a felicidade? Somente o tempo dirá, porque além das pressões da sociedade, Gray terá de ser muito persistente para domar a personalidade daquela linda dama, um verdadeiro anjo rebelde!

**Notas da história :**

Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Hiro divoso, que emprestou alguns dos seus personagens para mim por um tempo.  
Plágio é inadmissível, caso eu veja, não exitarei em denunciar.  
Essa fanfic vai ser longa, pelo menos é o que eu planejo.  
O casal principal é Gray x Juvia, mas vai ter um pouco de outros casais também, só não esperem NaLi, porque eu realmente não irei fazer.  
A fanfic foi feita pela minha imaginação, e vontade fazer eles estarem em uma época antiga.  
Comentários são bem vindos, por tanto comentem para eu ter inspiração e postar mais rápido, sem querer forçar é claro s2  
Os capítulos ainda não tem dias definidos para serem postados, principalmente porque vou viajar hoje e não sei quando volto, mas irei atualizar assim que possível. Porque nem lá irei ter descanso. AJOSIDJIOASDIJOASJIODAIOJSD  
Essa fic foi dedicada a divosa da AsukaMiyuki, e pra Suupy não ficar com ciúmes e querer me matar, eu também amo você viu? Amo as duas 3 Porque são minhas divosas 3  
E olhe querida Julia, eu irei viajar, ninguém mandou você não entrar u_u  
E bom, sem mais delongas, espero que gostem mais ainda do que eu gostei de escrever para vocês!  
Boa leitura.

* * *

Capítulo 1

A magnifica opulência do Teatro da Ópera, em todo seu esplendor, tanto interno como externo, era pouco apreciada pela grande multidão que se movimentava pelos corredores e ocupava a plateia, frisas e camarotes.

Aquelas pessoas não frequentavam a ópera para se maravilharem com a beleza da casa de espetáculo, nem para apreciar as performances encenadas no palco. A grande maioria ia à ópera para ver e ser vista.

Parada perto da grande escadaria de mármore que levava ao foyer, a srta. Juvia Loxar observava a multidão com vivo interesse. Embora ainda fosse fevereiro, as pessoas abandonavam o recolhimento causado pelo exaustivo inverno e dedicavam-se aos prazeres que Londres oferecia nas noites ainda frias.

À primeira vista, ela era uma linda donzela. A estatura era pequena, mas bem proporcionada, os cabelos eram azuis e os olhos cor azul escuro. Na verdade, ela era mais do que apenas bonita, era uma mulher impressionante. Bastava olhá-la para nunca mais esquecê-la.

Mas não eram as delicadas feições ou a pele de porcelana que asseguravam o fato de ser considerada " a incomparável " por todos os cavalheiros que frequentavam os exclusivos salões de Londres.

Era sim a vibrante energia que emanava dela. Não se tratava de uma insípida debutante, concordavam os cavalheiros em sua totalidade. Juvia era audaz, incansável e ousadamente vivaz. Era também ardilosa.

Uma mistura perfeita para atrair a atenção de qualquer homem que tivesse sangue nas veias.

Consciente de seu encanto natural, Juvia aceitava os admiradores com satisfação. E por que não? Como filha de um ex-assaltante e golpista conhecido como o Malvado Loxar, sabia que as portas da sociedade estavam firmemente fechadas para ela. Portanto, que mal havia em usar seu charme para receber convites de festas feitos por pessoas que a admiravam?

Usando um bonito vestido de seda em tom de vinho, Juvia abanava-se com o leque para proteger-se do calor do ambiente apinhado. A seu lado, um cavalheiro alto e atraente olhava com insistência para o decote do seu vestido.

- Você é maravilhosa – Ele estava sussurrando num tom malicioso. – Resplandecente como um raio de sol, tentadora como...

- Sr. Bastia, está se tornando repetitivo. – Disse Juvia, indiferente ao fato de que aquele cavalheiro era considerado irresistível pela maioria das mulheres. – Comparou-me a um raio de sol na noite passada.

Os olhos negros brilharam de prazer.

- É porque palavras não revelam a profundidade de meu desejo por você, minha querida. Há métodos mais agradáveis de provar tão doces emoções.

- Sem dúvida. – Ela levou a mão à boca para espantar um bocejo.

O sr. Bastia deu uma gargalhada e acercou-se dela para sentir o perfume de rosas que emanava da pele macia.

- Quanto tempo pretende atormentar-me? – Perguntou ele.

- Pelo tempo que o senhor divertir-me.

- Mulher perversa.

Juvia suspirou.

- Como? Momentos atrás eu era um anjo caído do céu e agora sou uma mulher perversa?

- Vamos sair deste lugar. Preciso ficar sozinho com você.

- Não seja ridículo. – Juvia prestou pouca atenção às tentativas de sedução do senhor Bastia. Em vez disso, seu olhar incansável pousou sobre um homem de cabelos escuros que se encontrava no corredor.

Era muito bonito, de uma maneira quase poética. Os cabelos negros, que outrora pareciam azul escuro, eram espetados, mais que o usual, e as feições finamente esculpidas. Porém, a roupa escura não continha adorno e sua presença era despretensiosa. Os olhos eram profundos e de um azul escuro que assentava com a cor do cabelo. Ele era muito diferente dos outros cavalheiros que compunham o ambiente.

- Quem é aquele homem?

Tentando disfarçar a impaciência pelo inusitado interesse de Juvia, o sr. Bastia virou-se para sondar a multidão.

- Onde?

- O cavalheiro vestido de preto.

- Ah, Gray Fullbuster.

- Acredito que nunca o vi por aqui.

Lyon deu de ombros.

- Eu ficaria surpreso se tivesse visto. Ele é um inventor e não se preocupa muito com a sociedade. Prefere entreter-se com seus apetrechos esquisitos e não sei mais o quê.

- Ele deve ser muito estranho.

- Peculiar, talvez, mas um homem de bom caráter.

O olhar de Juvia estudou a figura morena. Embora soubesse que alguém que queria se excluir da sociedade devia ser um pouco maluco, não podia negar uma ponta de curiosidade em relação a Gray Fullbuster.

- Ele tem olhos realmente bonitos. – Murmurou Juvia. – E ombros largos e fortes.

- Não desperdice seu talento, minha princesa. – Zombou Lyon.

- Não entendi.

- Fullbuster nunca se interessará por uma mulher, mesmo uma tão encantadora como você.

- Por que diz isso?

- É um dos cavalheiros mais ricos da Inglaterra. Ele tem todas as debutantes, viúvas e cortesãs a seus pés desde a adolescência. Independentemente do quão bonitas ou desejáveis sejam, elas nunca conseguem desperta-lhe o mínimo interesse. Somente a maravilhosa Michelle conseguiu penetrar em uma pequena parte da vida de Gray, e apenas porque ela é tão sangue- frio quanto ele.

Juvia ergueu a sobrancelha de uma maneira predatória. Era uma mulher acostumada a conquistas fáceis. Saber que havia um cavalheiro indiferente a seu charme só fez aumentar-lhe o interesse.

- Um desafio.

- O homem tem gelo nas veias. Não pode apreciar uma mulher vibrante, impetuosa e ardente como a senhorita. Eu, por outro lado, sou capaz de total apreciação. Desejaria que lhe demonstrasse?

- Já demonstrou o bastante meu caro senhor.

- Apenas comecei. – Murmurou Lyon. Então, notando um cavalheiro aproximando-se rapidamente, ele empertigou-se – Parece que um de seus colegas e admiradores de escola está chegando.

Juvia sorriu. Lyon Bastia não sabia que Lorde Cheney não era apenas outro admirador. Ela tomara especial cuidado de preparar uma armadilha para o jovem cavalheiro no momento que ele chegara a Londres.

- Srta. Loxar. – O jovem Cheney beijou-lhe a mão. – Temi não encontra-la no meio dessa multidão.

- Certamente não esteve procurando por mim, milorde.

- É claro que estive. Nunca viria a um lugar tão maçante se não houvesse a mínima esperança de encontra-la.

- Meu Deus, o rapaz ainda nem saiu dos cueiros. – Sussurrou Lyon no ouvido de Juvia. – Vamos embora daqui.

Juvia ignorou-o e direcionou todo o seu charme para o infeliz Lorde Cheney.

- Que enfadonho para você, milorde.

- Todavia, eu mal podia esperar para vê-la.

- Muita delicadeza sua dizer isso.

- Nada mais do que a verdade. A senhorita precisa saber como me sinto.

- Preciso?

No momento em que Lorde Cheney ia jurar-lhe sua eterna devoção, foi interrompido por uma rotunda matrona num horrendo traje amarelo.

- Rogue. – chamou-o a senhora roliça, a expressão raivosa diante do jovem lorde, que obviamente cortejava Juvia.

Lorde Cheney praguejou, embraçado.

- Algum problema milorde? – Perguntou Juvia, divertida.

- Minha madrinha. Está determinada a me empurrar para a filha dela.

O olhar de Juvia moveu-se para a duas donzelas que vinham pouco atrás da sra. Blendy. Pobrezinhas. Elas tinham grande semelhança com a mãe.

- Realmente, é uma infelicidade a sua. – Disse Juvia, contendo um riso.

- Um estorvo, para ser mais explícito.

- Rogue. – Voltou a chamá-lo a sra. Blendy, aproximando-se agora. – Como ousa falar com uma marafona comum?

- Minha senhora! – Protestou o jovem lorde, chocado.

- Marafona!? – Exclamou Juvia.

- Sim, marafona, ou prefere meretriz? O que se pode esperar da filha de um notório ladrão? – Esbravejou a sra. Blendy, chamando a atenção dos que por ali passavam. – Todo mundo sabe que seu pai é um criminoso, mocinha.

- Pelo menos, meu pai me ensinou boas maneiras. – respondeu Juvia. – Justamente o que parece faltar em alguns membros da sociedade.

- Você é a obra do demônio e só posso agradecer a Deus por estarmos partindo de Surrey amanhã, onde mulheres de sua espécie não são bem-vindas.

- Estou certa de que Londres festejará sua ausência, senhora.

Uma risadinha divertida ecoou do meio da multidão. Era óbvio que alguém se deliciava com o comentário espirituoso de Juvia.

- Você é mal-educada também. Suponho que não poderia esperar outra coisa de uma mocinha com sua origem.

- Verdade? E por quê? – Perguntou Juvia com ironia.

- Ninguém nega seu sangue. – Replicou a sra. Blendy de modo arrogante.

- Ah, você quer falar de linhagem e parentesco? – Juvia sorriu com ar irônico.

O medo transfigurou o semblante da velha senhora quando ela percebeu, tarde demais, seu erro. No geral, era muito cautelosa em suas tentativas de barrar Juvia da sociedade. Preferia rumores maliciosos à confrontação direta. Afinal, haveria sempre a possibilidade de provocar a garota a ponto de fazê-la revelar uma verdade que lutava por esconder. Por isso, procurou um meio de fugir sem parecer covarde.

- Rogue, estamos partindo. Não deixarei minhas filhas expostas a essa mulher.

- Mas, minha senhora... – Gaguejou lorde Cheney.

- Agora, Rogue.

Ela passou por Juvia e desceu a escada, apressada.

- Perdoe-me. – Murmurou lorde Cheney, embaraçado. – Eu a procurarei tão logo volte de Surrey.

Juvia virou-se para o sr. Bastia enquanto o rapaz corria atrás da madrinha. Estava furiosa. Como aquela megera ousara insultá-la em público, chamando-a de marafona e insinuando que as preciosas filhas poderiam contaminar-se com sua mera presença?

Gostaria de ir atrás dela e forçá-la a admitir que as duas tinham muito mais em comum do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Em vez disso, abanou-se com o leque e brincou com o imenso rubi pendurado no pescoço. Estava bem ciente da multidão que se juntara para testemunhar a cena desagradável. E não queria atender os ávidos fofoqueiros de plantão. A única maneira de superar uma humilhação pública era fingir que nada ocorrera.

- Que mulher grosseira. – Comentou o sr. Bastia. – Parece que ela não lhe quer muito bem, minha querida.

- Desta vez ela foi longe demais. – Murmurou Juvia por entre os dentes.

- Não estou gostando da sua expressão. O que está tramando?

Juvia surpreendeu-se ao notar que seu acompanhante era tão perceptivo. Ela precisava de privacidade para completar os detalhes de seu desejo de vingança.

- Nada mais escandaloso do que uma visita a Surrey.

- Surrey? Você deve estar brincando.

- Não posso pensar em nada mais divertido no momento. – Assegurou-lhe ela. – Agora, se me der licença, preciso ir embora.

Com a cabeça erguida, Juvia passou pela multidão e desceu a escada. Com um movimento gracioso, pegou sua capa e pediu pela carruagem dos Aguria, que a levara à ópera juntamente com a sra. Aguria e a filha, Yukino. Provavelmente a sra Aguria não desejaria partir tão cedo, pensou Juvia. Havia tempo suficiente de chegar à pequena casa que compartilhava com o pai e então a carruagem poderia voltar para apanhar sua anfitriã. Ela pediria a um criado para informar a sra. Aguria que tivera uma forte dor de cabeça e fora forçada a retirar-se mais cedo.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Juvia atravessou o foyer com passos rápido. A sra. Blendy queria guerra. Pois bem, ela ficaria satisfeita em providenciar-lhe uma. Juvia Loxar nunca fugira de um desafio na vida. Nunca!

Estava tão imersa em seus devaneios que, de súbito, colidiu com uma figura masculina.

- Oh!

- Cuidado, senhorita. – Murmurou uma voz profunda enquanto braços fortes a seguraram pela cintura.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Juvia quando percebeu que estava diante do misterioso sr. Fullbuster. Por um ínfimo momento, permitiu que a mão pequenina tocasse o peito largo e sentiu o calor do corpo dele envolvê-la.

Estava incerta sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Nos últimos anos conhecera um incontável número de cavalheiros. Alguns charmosos, alguns espirituosos e outros perigosos. Mas nenhum conseguira realmente tocar-lhe o coração como agora.

Não querendo parecer ridícula, esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Desculpe-me, creio que não estava prestando atenção para onde ia.

- Perfeitamente compreensível sob as circunstâncias.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- O senhor testemunhou a cena horrível?

- Difícil não testemunhar.

- Sim, suponho que seja. Tenho um temperamento terrível.

- Creio que a senhorita foi devidamente provocada.

Provocada? A sra. Blendy a desafiara.

- Aquela megera. – Murmurou ela. – Eu a farei arrepender-se do que disse.

- Posso lhe dar um conselho, srta. Loxar?

Juvia ficou alarmada pelo fato de ele saber quem era.

- Sim, claro.

- O caminho da vingança raramente é satisfatório. Seria melhor que esquecesse os insultos da velha senhora.

- Não nesta ocasião, já é hora de aquela mulher aprender uma lição de boas maneiras.

Dedos longos tocaram-lhe a face corada.

- Uma jovem ta...tão bo...bonita deveria estar aproveitando a vida, não se importando em se vingar de um comentário infeliz.

Deliciada com a sensação do toque gentil, Juvia fitou-o surpresa.

- Você gagueja levemente.

- Sim. – Aquiesceu ele.

- Oh, sinto muito.

- Por quê? Você apenas foi franca.

- Acho que é charmoso. – Disse sinceramente.

Fullbuster deu uma gargalhada.

- A senhorita é uma moça linda e muito consciente de seus poderes. – A mão viril novamente ergue-se para lhe delinear os lábios. O coração de Juvia disparou diante do breve contato. – Mas tem de ter cuidado. Não gostaria de vê-la ferida pelas chamas de suas próprias paixões.

Juvia perdeu o fôlego.

Ainda estava aturdida quando foram interrompidos por um lacaio, informando que a carruagem chegara. De repente, Juvia percebeu que não queria que aquele momento terminasse. E se nunca mais o visse?

- Sr. Fullbuster?

- Sim?

- Gostaria de ver suas invenções algum dia.

Ele sorriu, mas a expressão era inescrutável.

- Talvez.

Juvia mordiscou o lábio, não satisfeita com a resposta vaga. Seria possível que ele não sentisse a mesma excitação? Talvez não. Quem poderia saber? De qualquer forma, não era hora de distrair-se com um par de olhos misteriosos e uma voz grave que gaguejava levemente, mesmo que Gray Fullbuster a tivesse impressionado mais do que gostaria de admitir.

Gray permaneceu nas sombras do foyer quando a charmosa srta. Loxar partiu.

Um sorriso aflorou nos lábios carnudos.

Ele não quisera ir à ópera naquela noite. Na verdade, acatara uma ordem de sua tia-avó, que insistira que fizesse uma aparição em público para amenizar o que as más línguas vinham dizendo de sua reclusão. Agora, porém, percebia que devia agradecer à velha senhora.

Fazia muito tempo desde que experimentara a emoção do desejo, admitiu. Nos últimos anos, vinha dedicando sua atenção quase que exclusivamente às várias invenções que trabalhava.

Além disso, a reclusão da sociedade o mantinha afastado das inúmeras caçadores de fortuna que o perseguiam sem descanso.

Embora tivesse ouvido rumores sobre a espirituosa e elegante srta. Loxar e, é claro, sobre o pai dela, nunca esperara que a jovem fosse tão intrigante.

Certamente, era uma garota atrevida muito segura de seu charme. Mas havia também uma ponta de vulnerabilidade na profundeza dos magníficos olhos. E uma paixão selvagem que tentaria até um santo

Sim, ele teria de deixar de lado as invenções por algum tempo.

Ai está você, Gray – uma voz impaciente interrompeu lhe os pensamentos. – O que está fazendo aqui, escondido nas sombras?

Voltando a cabeça, Gray avistou seu primo, lorde Connell, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você ficaria ad...admirado pelo o que se pode descobrir nas sombras.

- Imagino que seja a encantadora srta. Loxar.

- Sim, ela é muito encantadora.

- Não me diga que finalmente você encontrou a mulher que mexeu com seu coração frio? – provocou lorde Connell.

- Somente porque procuro guiar-me pela lógica, e não pela luxúria, não significa que possuo um coração frio.

- Não acredito que você estivesse se atendo à lógica enquanto flertava com a srta. Loxar.

Gray recordou-se do calor selvagem que o inflamara quando os dois tinham colidido.

- N...não inteiramente.

- Talvez você tenha mais sorte do que o resto de nós em ir para a cama com ela. Juvia Loxar tem sido muito esquiva, mas duvido que resista a sua escandalosa fortuna.

- Precisa ser tão rude, primo? – Protestou Gray, incerto se estava indignado pelo insulto a srta. Loxar ou pela implicação de que seu único atrativo estava depositado num banco próximo.

- Desculpe-me. Apenas deduzi que estivesse procurando uma nova amante. Rompeu com Michelle, certo?

A raiva de Gray transformou-se em resignação. Por mais que evitasse a sociedade, todos pareciam saber de seus movimentos. É claro que o primo soubera quando ele decidira terminar o longo envolvimento com a bela viúva.

Na verdade, Gray simplesmente se entediara. Embora a princípio a atitude fria e a aversão por emoções excessivas de Michelle o tivessem atraído, com o tempo, a relação acabara se transformando num tédio crescente. De repente, ele começara a ansiar por mais emoção, mais ardor nos relacionamentos.

Talvez o tipo de ardor que emanava da bela srta. Loxar.

- Você possui um interesse extraordinário por meus casos pessoais e minha vida privada, Connell.

- A culpa é inteiramente sua. – Queixou-se o primo. – Se não fosse tão reservado sobre seus casos, o restante de nós não sofreria de tanta curiosidade.

- Preferia que eu alardeasse minhas c...conquistas no clube?

- É uma pratica usual da maioria dos cavalheiros.

- Raramente me preocupo com o que é prática aceitável e usual.

- Isso é verdade. – Concordou Connell. – Todavia, a srta. Loxar é maravilhosa. Se não está interessado, continuarei tentando conquistá-la.

Os olhos escuros estreitaram-se.

- Acredita que ela possa estar aberta a uma relação?

- Por que mais frequentaria a alta sociedade? Ela não pode esperar por uma proposta de casamento. Nenhum nobre ousaria se casar com a filha de um ladrão.

- Por quê não?

- Meu Deus, ela é filha do Malvado Loxar, o mais notório criminoso da Inglaterra!

- Sei disso. Mas também sei que tem duas irmãs que conseguiram propostas bem vantajosas. – Apontou Gray.

- É verdade. Uma delas fisgou o Conde Redfox.

- E, a outra, lorde Gryder.

- Acha que Juvia Loxar estaria propensa a aceitar uma proposta?

- Não tenho a mínima ideia.

Connell deu um profundo suspiro.

- Eu sabia que ela era boa demais para ser verdade.

Gray olhou para a porta através da qual a senhorita Loxar acabara de desaparecer.

Seria mesmo boa demais para ser verdade?

Bonita, apaixonante, astuta e, acima de tudo, inocente por baixo da pretensa sofisticação.

E, por alguma estranha razão, de repente Gray Fullbuster estava determinado a descobrir a resposta para aquela pergunta custasse o que custasse.

Juvia bocejava enquanto a carruagem percorria estrada estreita. Não gostava de viajar. Depois de horas de estrada, seu elegante vestido estava amarrotado e os pés doíam. E, o pior, estava entediada. Somente o fato de saber que estava prestes a colocar seus planos de vingança em ação a impediam de mandar o cocheiro voltar imediatamente ao conforto de sua casa em Londres.

Com esforço tentou-se aliviar-se do enfado da viagem, pensando no choque e horror da sra. Blendy quando descobrisse que Juvia Loxar seria sua vizinha pelas próximas semanas.

Junto com ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Malvado Loxar, é claro!

Na verdade, ela nunca pretendera aceitar o convite da srta. Strauss para seu baile de noivado. Embora fosse muito afeiçoada à querida Lisanna, tinha aversão a festas em casas de campo, onde as pessoas eram forçadas a suportar os mesmos convidados por dias sem fim. Sem mencionar as tediosas reuniões, musicais íntimas e chás que eram inevitáveis. Mas saber que Blendy Park ficava a menos de um quilômetro da casa da srta. Strauss rapidamente a fez mudar de ideia. Estava prestes a provar à sra. Blendy que era muito mais bem-vinda entre a sociedade de Surrey do que ela e suas filhas sonsas imaginavam.

A seu lado na carruagem, um cavalheiro alto e musculoso, vestido com um casaco azul e colete de prata, Macao Loxar, parecia ter domesticado aquele lado de sua personalidade que já fora conhecido como Malvado Loxar. Somente os brilhantes olhos azuis faiscavam com familiar diversão.

Juvia não requisitara o pai para acompanhá-la a Surrey. Desgotava-lhe a ideia de expô-lo daquela maneira.

Livre da prisão, por anos ele conservara sua verdadeira identidade em segredo. Embora toda Inglaterra e a Europa já tivesse ouvido falar do ousado e romântico Malvado Loxar, sua verdadeira identidade era desconhecida para muitas pessoas.

Infelizmente, tudo mudara quando um assassino comum apontara Macao como o notório ladrão. Sem aviso, o pai fora enviado para Newgate a espera do nó do carrasco. Tinha sido um milagre que tivesse conseguido fugir incólume.

As autoridades haviam mantido Macao segregado da multidão curiosa que circundava a cadeia, à espera de olhadela no escandaloso ladrão. No entanto, o fato de toda a Inglaterra saber que Macao Loxar era o Malvado Loxar aumentava o medo de Juvia de que ele fosse reconhecido.

Mas seu pai fora inflexível. Jovens solteiras não viajavam pelo campo por conta própria. E Juvia sabia que ele se preocupava com o desejo dela por vingança.

- Bem, minha querida, quase chegamos a nosso destino. – Comentou Macao. – Está certa que quer continuar com isso?

Juvia ergueu o queixo determinada.

- Claro. Já tolerei demais os insultos e tentativas da sra. Blendy de envergonhar-me perante a sociedade.

- Você já imaginou, Juvia, que lady Blendy está meramente tentando punir-me por ter tido a audácia de apaixonar-me pela irmã dela? Chegaram a dizer que Cana morrera, em vez de admitir que ela casara-se com um cavalheiro que não tinha fortuna de família e muito menos um titulo de nobreza.

Juvia não gostava de lembrar-se de que era, de certa maneira, parente da sra. Blendy. Este era o fato pela qual eles tinham levado seu pai para fora do país, e que forçara a torna-se um ladrão para sustentar a esposa e a família crescente. E, depois de todos aqueles anos, somente o irmão de sua mãe, lorde Scott, revelava um pouco de remorso.

- Então você concorda que ela tem que ser punida? – Exigiu Juvia.

- Sempre acreditei que o ciúme dela e natureza amarga eram punição suficiente.

- Não desta vez.

Macao gargalhou.

- Ah, minha pequena agitadora. Sempre tão apaixonada e impulsiva. Parecida demais com seu velho pai.

- Aceito isso como um elogio.

- Então, o que pretende fazer?

- Nada ultrajante. Asseguro-lhe.

- Gostaria de acreditar. Você é sempre ultrajante.

- Fui informada de que faz parte do meu charme. – provocou-o Juvia.

- Sim. Junto com seu grande coração.

Ela fez uma careta.

- E quanto a você?

- O que quer dizer?

- Se for reconhecido? – Seus olhos demonstravam preocupação.

- Como poderia ser? – Macao sorriu. – É sabido que o Malvado Loxar seguiu para a Índia. Além disso, estarão todos ansiosos por conhecer o sr. Foxworth, o mais novo alfaiate e ícone da moda que veste o príncipe, aqui presente.

Juvia era a única da Inglaterra que sabia do último disfarce do pai como o cavalheiro de língua afiada que capturara o interesse do príncipe. Nem mesmo as irmãs Levy e Wendy, tinham percebido que ele não estava obedecendo a ordem delas de permanecer escondido da sociedade.

- Você sabe que Levy não o perdoará se descobrir que está em Surrey?

- Eu não disse nada a ela sobre o sr. Foxworth. Portanto, não corro perigo.

- Esqueceu-se que Lady Blendy certamente o reconhecerá? Como pode ter certeza que ela não revelará a verdade?

- Ela está bem ciente de que eu não hesitaria em revelar o relacionamento íntimo dela com o Malvado Loxar.

- Espero que esteja certo.

- Não tema. – Macao suspirou aliviado quando a carruagem parou. – Ah, creio que chegamos. Já percebeu que isto promete ser um caso enfadonho? Quando noivados são anunciados, a conversa invariavelmente é sobre casamento.

Juvia olhou pela janela para observar o solar de pedras que claramente já vira dias melhores.

- Você poderá retornar a Londres se preferir. – Disse ela.

- E deixar você aqui sozinha? Ah, não minha queria. Um Loxar nas mãos da polícia já é suficiente.

- Não pretendo nada mais do que um pouco de diversão inofensiva.

Ao chegar à porta da casa, Juvia foi recebida por uma bela donzela com o cabelo branco e beleza infantil.

- Juvia! – Exclamou ela. – Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo.

Juvia sorriu. Gostara instantaneamente da doce e tímida srta. Strauss desde que ela debutara, dois anos antes.

- Lisanna. Como você ousa ficar noiva sem me consultar?

- Foi tudo muito de repente. – Retrucou Juvia com sorriso.

- Deve ter sido, realmente. Não me contou nada sobre este misterioso pretendente nas cartas. Não me diga que foi um namoro relâmpago?

- Por Deus Juvia, não questione a pobre criança na soleira da porta. – Murmurou Macao.

- Perdoe-me Lisanna. Permita-me apresentar-lhe meu tio, sr. Foxworth.

- Encantado. – Macao beijou a mão da jovem donzela.

- Lisanna, o que você faz aí, mantendo nossos convidados em pé no frio? – Interrompeu uma áspera voz masculina.

- Papai. Deixe-me apresentar-lhe a srta. Loxar.

O venerável sr. Strauss assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, claramente menos satisfeito com a presença de Juvia do que a filha.

- Sr. Strauss – Murmurou Juvia de modo frio. Sempre desgostara do hábito daquele cavalheiro intimidar a única filha.

- E seu tio, o sr. Foxworth. – Acrescentou Lisanna.

- Foxworth? – A expressão do sr. Strauss era atônita. – Não Fox?

Macao ergueu os óculos para encarar o homem.

- Somente o príncipe recebeu minha permissão para chamar-me pelo diminuitivo.

Totalmente encantado pela ideia de que sua festa seria agraciada pelo atual favorito do príncipe, o sr. Strauss mudou de atitude.

- Oh, sim, sim , claro. É uma honra conhece-lo, senhor.

Eles entraram finalmente, enquanto o sr. Strauss chamava pelo mordomo.

- George, peça à sra. Fields que prepare a suíte dourada para o sr. Foxworth.

- A suíte dourada? – O criado exclamou surpreso.

- Você me ouviu.

- Sim, senhor.

Apressando-se para tomar lugar ao lado de Macao, o sr. Strauss ofereceu-lhe um sorriso polido.

- Gostaria de juntar-se a mim na biblioteca sr. Foxworth? Tenho uma garrafa de vinho especial para seu gosto refinado.

- Desculpe-me. – desdenhou Macao. – Meu gosto é extraordinariamente seletivo.

- Oh, sim. Talvez prefira um bom conhaque?

Macao suspirou.

- Se você insiste. Juvia, nos veremos mais tarde.

Com ar de realeza, Macao deixou-se conduzir em direção à biblioteca, enquanto Juvia voltava-se para a amiga:

- Agora, Lisanna, quero saber por que não me contou nada sobre seu noivado enquanto esteve em Londres. Não posso crer que manteve segredo de sua querida amiga.

- Talvez seja melhor falarmos mais tarde.

- Se prefere assim.

- Vou verificar se seu aposento está preparado. Com licença.

Era óbvio que havia algo de errado com o súbito noivado. Todavia, ela teria de esperar até que Juvia estivesse disposta a lhe contar sem problemas.

Juvia entrou na sala de visitas do solar, notando a negligência nos tapetes gastos e cortinas desbotadas. Estava tornando-se claro que o sr. Strauss não tinha uma situação financeira tão sólida quanto a que alardeara em Londres.

Imaginando que aquela não era a razão do abrupto noivado de Lisanna, Juvia espantou-se de repente pelo som de uma voz profunda e máscula que ouvira há cinco dias.

- Bem-vinda, srta. Loxar.

Virando-se, visualizou a figura elegante de Gray Fullbuster.

Como no primeiro encontro, Fullbuster estava vestido quase que inteiramente de preto, com colete de listas pretas e brancas. E também, como na primeira ocasião, uma onda de calor a percorreu de alto a baixo.

- Sr. Fullbuster, não esperava encontra-lo aqui.

- Às vezes, também recebo convites.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Pensei que preferisse suas invenções a festas em sociedade.

- Eu ta...também – gaguejou ele, aproximando-se tanto que era possível sentir-lhe o aroma da loção de barba -, sempre gostei do campo.

- Não acredito. – Revidou Juvia, percebendo que ele a provocara.

- Não? Bem, Lisanna é minha prima. Não seria educado de minha parte faltar ao baile de noivado dela.

- Continuo não acreditando.

Os olhos negros brilharam com o divertimento.

- Ta...talvez eu tenha ficado intrigado com a lista de convidados.

- Algum convidado em particular? – Perguntou ela, excitada.

Ele sorriu e, para decepção de Juvia, mudou o rumo da conversa.

- O que a trouxe aqui, srta. Loxar? Ou permita-me adivinhar?

- Se quiser...

- Você não ac...aceitou minha sugestão de esquecer o que se passou no Teatro da Ópera. Procura vingança.

- Alguém poderia chamar isso de justiça.

- Ah, srta. Loxar. – Ele riu e ergueu a mão para traçar-lhe uma linha no pescoço delgado. – Por que desejaria desperdiçar tamanha paixão por vingança?

A respiração de Juvia ficou presa por causa da sensação dos dedos quentes contra sua pele nua.  
- Sr. Fullbuster, está flertando comigo? – Perguntou sem rodeios.  
- Certamente que não. Nunca flerto.  
- Nunca?  
- Nunca.  
- Que estranho!  
- Bem, sou um sujeito estranho. – Admitiu, deslizando os dedos para base da garganta dela.  
Juvia sentia-se hipnotizada pelo olhar sedutor daquele homem.  
- Acho isso fascinante. – Confessou ela.  
- E eu acho que você é uma garota muito ousada.  
- E isso é ruim?  
- Depende.  
- De quê?  
- Se é realmente sua natureza ou somente uma maneira de disfarçar.  
Juvia franziu o cenho.  
- Disfarçar?  
- Creio, srta. Loxar que você gosta de chocar a sociedade e deslumbrar pobres cavalheiros susceptíveis até que eles fiquem cegos demais para notar a verdadeira mulher pro baixo de sua sofisticação.  
Juvia afastou-se dos toques sedutores. De súbito, estava muito consciente de que aquele cavalheiro era muito mais perigoso do que seus flertes usuais.  
- E eu acho, senhor, que gosta de falar por meio de charadas.  
- Quem era o cavalheiro com quem a vi chegar?  
- Meu tio, o sr. Foxworth.  
- Ele me p...parece familiar.  
- Realmente deve parecer. Ele é o atual conselheiro do príncipe, você sabe.  
A sobrancelha negra e espessa ergueu-se.  
- Verdade?  
- Não me parece muito impressionado.  
- Provavelmente porque não estou.  
Juvia deu uma risadinha coquete.  
- É claro, o evasivo sr. Fullbuster – tentou gracejar. – Indiferente às banalidades da sociedade.  
- Você se parece muito com seu tio.  
- Oh, sim, puxei muito a titio.  
- Nesse caso, terei de achá-lo irresistível. – Brincou Gray – Agora, se me der licença, trouxe um projeto que preciso examinar.  
Os olhos dela arregalaram-se.  
- Você está me deixando por um projeto?  
- Não se preocupe. Há muitos outros cavalheiros por aqui, que sem dúvida, estão ansiosos em serem enfeitiçados pela charmosa srta. Loxar.  
- Sem dúvida. – empertigou-se ela. Em sua experiência, os homens não a abandonavam com tal indiferença. Ele a seguira até Surrey, ou era apenas coincidência? Viu-o caminhar para a porta com movimentos felinos e sentiu o coração bater mais rápido dentro do peito. – Sr. Fullbuster?  
- Sim?  
- Talvez me permitisse ver seu projeto algum dia?  
- Lamento, mas não é de seu interesse, minha querida.  
Ela fez um beicinho gracioso.  
- Tenho interesse em muitas coisas.  
- Conservarei isso em mente. – Gray murmurou, desaparecendo da sala com uma reverência.  
Juvia não sabia se ria ou chorava.  
Gray Fullbuster parecia determinado a fazer um pequeno jogo entre os dois, e o pior era que neste jogo era ele quem ditava as regras. De qualquer forma, seria interessante, ver quem seria o vencedor.  
Ela dirigiu-se para o hall.  
Não podia permitir-se ficar distraída por Gray Fullbuster. Um flerte inofensivo era bom, mas tinha ido a Surrey com outro propósito.  
Minutos depois, Juvia estava procurando um criado que a conduzisse a seu quarto quando viu Lisanna descer a escada correndo, com a mão pressionada contra a boca.  
No mesmo momento, Macao Loxar, ou melhor, o sr. Foxworth, saiu da biblioteca, a colisão foi inevitável.  
- Desculpe-me. – Exclamou Lisanna, esforçando-se para se livrar daquele que conhecia como Foxworth.  
- Não há o que se desculpar. Você está chorando?  
- Não, há apenas um cisco em meu olho.  
- Deve ser um cisco muito terrível para causar tantas lágrimas. – Macao retirou um lenço do bolso e estendeu-o a ela.  
- O senhor é muito bondoso.  
- Não, raramente sou bondoso. – Admitiu ele. – Mas não gosto de ver uma jovem donzela exprimir tamanho desgosto.  
Juvia mordiscou o lábio, perguntando-se o que o pai pretendia.  
Lisanna parecia perturbada e muito vulnerável no momento. Certamente, Macao não seria tão inconsequente a ponto de usar a fraqueza dela em proveito próprio, não?  
- Creio que ninguém pode ajudar-me. – Disse Lisanna. – Com licença. – Sem mais uma palavra, a pobre moça desapareceu no hall.  
Juvia aproximou-se do pai.  
- Ora, ora, sr. Fox. Não está velho demais para tamanha falta de juízo? – Provocou-o.  
Ele fez uma careta e riu.  
- Sim, velho demais.

[**...**]

_ Sorriso encantador..._

_ e gênio indomável..._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

E ai, gostaram? Eu espero que sim! UHEHUEHUEUHEUHE  
para mais informações sobre a fic, irei disponibilizar aqui : /teyllasan  
Até a próxima õ/


End file.
